This invention relates to a device for connecting an IV pole to a wheelchair to facilitate the transportation of a patient receiving IV fluids.
Because of the routine use of intravenous administration of fluids and medications in hospitals, it is common to provide an IV stand or pole to support the various IV fluid containers, associated tubing and related devices such as infusion pumps. These IV poles usually have wheels, so that they can be moved with the patient. However, when the patient is transported in a wheelchair, the patient has to hold onto the IV pole, if he or she is able, or the attendant must try to manipulate both the wheelchair and IV pole, or a second attendant must be provided to handle the IV equipment.
Several attempts have been made to alleviate the difficulties of transporting patients receiving IV fluids. One such attempt, illustrated in Allard et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,709,556, is to provide a pole on the wheelchair. However, this requires repeated cumbersome transfers of the IV containers and infusion pumps on and off the pole as the patient gets in and out of the wheelchair. Further, the IV bags and infusion pumps mounted to the pole are in too close proximity to the patient's head and shoulders and collide with the patient during transportation and use. Moreover, the support poles on such designs are typically thin and provide problems in supporting and attaching one or more infusion pumps. Another attempt has been to provide some sort of connecting device for connecting an IV pole to the wheelchair. Schneider, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,840,391and 5,009,442, Bobb et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,807, Wilt, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 4,511,157, and Springer, U.S. Pat. No. 4,767,131, disclose examples of such connecting devices. However, the connecting devices previously available have suffered from various problems and disadvantages. Some of these prior connecting devices could not be easily retrofitted on existing wheelchairs. Some of these connecting devices could not be used on folding wheelchairs, or were so heavy and/or cumbersome that they interfered with the folding and handling of the wheelchair. Some of these connecting devices did not provide any adjustability of the position of the IV pole.
The connecting device of the present invention is adapted for temporarily connecting an IV pole to a wheelchair or other medical patient transport device such as a stretcher to facilitate transportation of a patient receiving IV fluids. This device generally comprises an articulated arm comprising first and second segments pivotally joined together. A mounting fixture mounts the proximal end of the arm to the wheelchair, permitting the arm to pivot about a horizontal axis in vertical plane, and permitting the arm to rotate about its axis. There is a clamp on the distal end of the arm for releasably engaging the IV pole.
The device is thus of simple and inexpensive construction, and it is compact. The articulated arm and the pivotal mounting of the arm allows the IV pole to be conveniently positioned either behind the wheelchair when, for example, it is necessary to go through a narrow passageway, or at the side of the wheelchair to allow the operator more space when traveling through a wide hallway for example. The pivotal mounting of the arm also allows the arm to be folded compactly against the back of the wheelchair when the connecting device is not needed. Moreover, because the device folds compactly it does not interfere with the folding of the wheelchair. This same pivot further allows the front of the wheel chair to be raised to allow easy access to and passage over elevated or depressed thresholds such as ramps and elevators, for example. Detent mechanisms releasably hold the arm in its extended and folded positions, facilitating its use. The device can be positioned low on the wheelchair to engage the IV pole close to its base, to reduce the risk of tipping the IV pole.
These and other features and advantages will be in part apparent, and in part pointed out, hereinafter.